Data structures are common to computing systems. The management of computing systems, especially for high-capacity systems, is particularly burdensome. For example, certain enterprises have contact centers with sites located in many global locations and requiring the processing, storing, and reporting of, for example, time zone-based data. Present solutions provided by Database Administrators (DBAs) include both the storage of data for each time zone and the storage of the data details. In addition to the processing and storage requirements, the records require a large amount of manual intervention to update the data, such as to record a change due to daylight savings time (DST) or adding another time zone.
Currently, processing and data storage systems, whereby data is stored with redundant information and/or requires the use of additional processing resources, are deployed to accommodate the system inefficiencies from such a computing paradigm.